Things Change
by allhugs13
Summary: What if Gideon wasn’t the real reason Wyatt turned evil. What will Chris do to change him back or will he? And who is this new girl. Read and find out more.
1. The Day Things Changed

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed but if I did my life would be complete (well almost)

Note: Things you should know. Phoebe has two daughters and Paige has a son. (This does not exactly fallow the show.) Wyatt as of now is only about 17 years old and Chris is only 15. Oh and Leo is not a white lighter. Any way I hope you enjoy the story.

Wyatt walks into the manor and sets his backpack in the living room.

"Mom." He yelled walking into the kitchen. "Is anyone here?"

The room suddenly became lighter as if filled with blue lights. When Wyatt turned around he was greeted with his brothers face. "Mom and the aunts are out on a vanquish." He told him as he walked to the refrigerator to grab a class of apple juice.

"Do you know where dad is at?" He asked

"He's still at magic school. Remember there are teacher conferences today."

"Crap." He remarked.

"Why, what's up?"

"Well, I was going to ask Kristina out to dinner tonight." He informed him.

"Really." Chris said smirking.

"Yeah, but I told her I was going to call her by 4, and I can't ask her out if mom says no."

"I think she will be home soon."

Wyatt turned around when he heard voices coming through the door. But sum thing wasn't right. Wyatt quickly walked to the other room to see what was wrong. However, he was not expecting what he saw. His mother was lying on the ground, her shirt covered in blood and Phoebe leaning over her. Tears where rolling down his face.

"Wyatt, hurry she needs to be healed." Phoebe yelled.

Wyatt ran to his mother's side and placed his hands over her wound, but nothing happened.

"What's wrong? How come it's not working?" She asked in a tearful voice. Chris just stud behind Wyatt with a shocked look on his face. He couldn't believe what was happening.

"It…she…I…she's d…d…dead." Wyatt stuttered, he burst in to tears along with Phoebe. Chris just dropped to his knees next to his mother.

"Where's Aunt Paige?" He asked afraid of the answer.

Phoebe just looked up at him with more tears running down her face. "She…She's…g…g…gone." She broke down in tears, and both Chris and Wyatt's hearts dropped even lower.

"What happened?" Chris asked in a low voice, keeping his eyes on his dead mother.

"I…I…Don't know. There were more then we thought there would be…..They just all attacked at once….they…." Phoebe burst into tears again. "They hit Paige with an energy ball and Piper was thrown against a wall and she was stabbed by something."

The three sat for what seemed like forever just crying. After 15 minutes the three were surprised by the opening and closing of the door which lead to magic school. When Leo looked down he saw his two sons and sister-in-law next to what looked to be his wife. He ran down the stairs almost tripping. When he reached his wife's side he realized that she was dead.

"What happened?" He asked falling down on his knees.


	2. A Different Wyatt

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, but I love writing stories about it.

Note: So you will be meeting the whole family in this chapter. So if you have any questions just ask. (Wyatt 17, Chris 15, Jenni 14 ½, Henry and Melissa 13, Sarah 12, Kaci and Krissy 11.)

The funeral had ended and hour earlier and the whole Halliwell family was scattered in different places around the manor.

Wyatt was sitting alone in his room, he was still beating himself up for not being able to save him mom. He couldn't help but feel like it was his fat she had died.

Leo was also sitting alone in his room. He just sat there staring at a picture of his now dead.

Phoebe was in the kitchen crying on Coops shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, hoping to comfort her.

Henry was sitting in the living room with his three children; Henry Jr, Kaci, and Krissy, who were all looking through a photo album their mom had made for them from when they were younger.

Two of Phoebes daughters, Melissa and Sarah, were sitting in the parlor watching as the sun set.

In the attic sat Chris and Jenni, who was only a year and a half younger then Chris. The two were sitting on the couch in complete silence.

You could feel the sadness reradiate from the house, even from outside. It was the saddest day in the Hallowell history. The whole house remained quiet for hours.

TWO MONTHS LATER

"Wyatt! Wyatt!...Wyatt Mathew Hallowell. Get your ASS home right now!" Leo yelled. Wyatt was supposed to be home three hours ago.

After about five minute the room that Leo was standing in was filled with blue orbs. Leo turned to look at his son. Who had a 'what do you want?' expression on his face.

"What?" Wyatt asked

"I told you to be home three hours ago." Leo yelled.

"So" Wyatt said, with no emotion.

"What do you mean so? When I tell you to be home at a certain time then you need to be home." He told him, now even angrier then he had only moments ago been.

"Okay…and…" He replied.

"And! Go to your room. Just go to your room." Wyatt started to walk away. "Oh and yes you are grounded. Smart ass." Of course being grounded really pissed Wyatt off. He stomped up the rest of the stair.

Chris woke up from his sleep when he heard his brothers door slam shut. He could tell that he must have been grounded again. He always seemed to be getting grounded lately or at least ever since there mom had died. But that was not the only change. It seemed that him and Wyatt's once good relationship was gone. Wyatt just stopped talking to him. Chris had try to talk to him but Wyatt just ignored him.

He was just so different. He was the responsible good son who never did any thing wrong, but not any more. Now he just seemed to be doing any thing and everything he knew would get him in trouble. The old Wyatt was gone and he had been replace with an ass hole who only seemed to care about himself.


	3. New Job

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

Note: Big thank you to mclaughlin for the first review.

Chris is standing in a dark room, looking at an unknown girl. She has long black hair and emerald green eyes. She's wearing a tight black leather body suit and high heel black boots.

"You know what you have to do right" Chris asked the girl.

The girl nodded her head. "Yeah," she took a deep breath. "I know."

"And you're sure you can do this?" He asked.

"Yes, I can do this." She paused. "I have to do this."

"Remember what I told you, if he finds out or if you are in any trouble," He stared into the girl's eyes, and his voice had become very serious. "Get Out."

"I will." She told him shaking his head.

"Okay, he put a bounty out on Jessica and we made a replica of her head so that you could bring it to him. We are keeping her on lock down so he really believes you killed her." He explained to her. He handed her a bag. "Please be careful."

"I will. So what do I do when he puts another bounty out?" She asked.

"Let us know and we will make another replica and hide the real person." He told her. "Are you ready?"

The girl takes another deep breath. "Ready as I'll ever be." The girl turned to grab a knife on a table near where the two were standing.

"Kyra. Good luck." Chris told her.

"Don't worry…I'll be okay." Kyra told him.

After her goodbye, Kyra shimmered out of the dark room and to the front door of the Halliwell manor.

She knocked on the door and a demon answered. "What do you want?" He asked.

"I'm here to see Wyatt." She said without any emotion.

"Why?" The demon asked.

Kyra pulled the head out of the bag. "For my bounty." She put the head back in the bag.

"Fine. Fallow me." He told her.

When they walked into the house the demon lead Kyra up the stairs but he stopped her before they reached the attic.

"Stay here." He said before he walked into the attic.

Kyra tried to hear what was going on but she there must have been a spell on the room to block sound from going out.

When the door finally opened the Demon motioned for her to come in. Once in the room he left and shut the door.

Wyatt had his back to her as he spoke. "My guard said you came to collect your bounty." He said in a low deep voice.

"That's why I'm here." She replied.

He turned around to look at her. "What bounty have you…fulfilled?" He asked.

Kyra pulled the head out of the bag. "A witch."

"How come I have never seen you before?"

"I'm not from around here." She replied.

"How would you like a……job?"

"What kind of job?"

"Well, I have a lot of trash that needs to be taken out."

"Why me?"

Wyatt took a long pause before he answered. "Let's just say I'm looking for….new blood."

"Sounds like fun." Kyra said in a seductive voice as a smile crossed her face.


	4. First Assignment

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, I just wish I did.

Note: Just wanted to say thank you to everyone who is reading my story. I hope you like this next chapter.

Kyra was sitting alone in her "new room", which Wyatt had given her after she accepted the job. It was a very nice room. It had a light pink wallpaper and a queen size bed with a slightly darker pink comforter.

She walked around to look at the pictures on the dresser in front of her. There was a picture of Wyatt, Chris, Leo, and Piper. They all looked so happy. Kyra had never gotten the chance to meet Piper, because of her unfortunate demise, but she had met Leo. He was a very good man, but he looked much older then he was. It must be really hard knowing that your son was the source of all evil and there was nothing you could do to stop him. But he did what he could to keep people safe from him.

Kyra set the picture down and walked over to the bed. She was really tired and she decided it might be a good idea to take a little nap.

As she sat there she thought about Wyatt. She had heard so much about him. How evil and uncaring he was, but he really didn't seem like such a bad guy when she met him. Then again, she really didn't know him very well, so it was hard to say.

She was also surprised at how good looking he was. He had the most amazing blue, and they went so well with his blond hair and dark cloths. No she said to herself, he is evil and can not be trusted, so stop thinking about him.

Kyra slowly started drifting to sleep when she was suddenly awakened by the sound of someone orbing. When she looked up she saw dark orbs and she knew it was Wyatt. She quickly sat up looking at him.

"How can I help you?" She asked with her head tilted to the side.

"I have your first assignment." He told her.

"Well that was fast…So who is it?" She asked.

"Normally I would have you be killing witches or beings of good. However, one of my demons has betrayed me…and I want him dead."

"Okay, who is it and what did they do?"

"His name is Vailo and what he did is not important, I just want him dead."

"When?" She asked.

"What do you mean when?"

"Well, do I have to do it now or can I get a little sleep?"

"Sleep."

"Yeah, sleep…I human not a demon and I need sleep."

"Fine, sleep, but I want him dead by tomorrow."

"Don't worry he will be."

MEANWHILE

Chris could not stop thinking of Kyra and hoping she was okay. Maybe it was too early to send her out on assignment. Wyatt would kill her if he knew who she was. All Chris could do was hope that she was a good actress and that Wyatt was so side tracked by her looks that he wouldn't notice who she was.

After a minute he heard his name being called. It was Kyra's voice but luckily she did not sound upset or in danger. Chris orbed to her.

When he looked around the room he noticed it was his parent's room. It looked the same as it always had. Being in the room made him want to cry. Turning around Chris found Kyra lying on his parent's bed.

"So how is it going?" He asked.

"So far so good. Wyatt offered me a job. He said he needs someone to get ride of his "trash" and he thought I would be perfect. He just gave me my first assignment. He wants me to kill a demon called Vailo." She told me.

"Good, that means he is starting to trust you."

"I know…anyway I just wanted to tell you what was going on, but he could be back any minute so you need to go."

"Okay…well good luck and if you need anything just let me know." Chris orbed out.

MEANWHILE IN THE ATTIC

Wyatt was sitting on the couch thinking about his newest house guest. He found her very…intriguing. She didn't really seem to be afraid of him. Not like most people. She was just the women he was looking for, smart, strong, and very hot.

But could he trust her.


	5. Getting Close

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed

Note:

ONE MONTH LATER

A short blond girl is running down an ally. She has a very scared look on her face and she is breathing very hard. She trips over a pipe and falls to the ground. She quickly tries to get away as a figure runs towards her.

"Please don't kill me." The girl yelled as she stud up.

"I am not going to hurt you." The figure yelled.

"Why should I believe you? You're Wyatt's assassin." The girl said.

"I know what I am, but I am not going to hurt you. Just listen to what I have to say." Said Kyra.

"Fine but you only have a minute." The girl said.

"I am undercover. Chris Halliwell sent me in to get Wyatt and I am posing as his assassin." Kyra told the girl.

"Well then why are you chasing me?"

"I have to keep up appearances which mean Wyatt has to think that you're dead."

"Okay so what do I have to do?" The girl asked.

"We are going to put you into hiding until I have finished my mission."

"Okay."

"CHRIS! CHRIS!" Kyra yell.

Chris orbed in moments later.

"What's up?" He asked looking at Kyra and then at the girl.

"She is my next target and she needs to be put into hiding." She told him.

"Okay, what is your name?" He asked the girl.

"Mary." She told him.

"Alright Mary give me your hand and will take you some place you will be safe." He told her. "And you keep up the good work; I know it must be hard." He told Kyra.

Then grapping Mary's hand Chris orbed out.

Kyra looked around the ally before she said a spell which created a head that looked identical to Mary's.

She grabbed the head and shimmered to the front door of the attic.

She knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Come in" she heard Wyatt said.

Kyra walked into the room and throw the head on the floor in front of her.

"Wow." Wyatt said.

"Wow what?" Kyra asked as she looked at the smirk on Wyatt face.

"You are really good at your job."

"That is why you hired me…is it not?" She asked.

"It is but I have hired three demons to kill her and they were all killed." He told her.

"What can I say…I'm just that good?" She told him.

"I don't know if I would call you good." He told her.

"Well, then what would you call me/" She asked in a provocative voice.

"I would call you…intoxicating."

"Oh you would, would you?" A smile spread across her face as she walked closer to him.

"Yes I most definitely would." He walked closer to her.

The two met in the middle of the room in front of the book of shadows. Wyatt positioned himself only inches away from Kyra's face.

The two of them stud there just staring into each other eyes.


	6. What Am I Going To Do?

Disclaimer: I bet you with you owned Charmed, because I know I do.

Note: So I wanted to say thank you to DemonessLeader, lizardmomma, and Blackangle2011 for the reviews. And to lizardmomma: Chapter 3 is 8 years later, Chapter 4 is the same day, Chapter 5 is a month later, and this Chapter is the same day. Sorry if I confused you, and I hope this will help.

Kyra tilted her head to the side before she closed the gap between Wyatt and herself.

Wyatt wrapped her arms around her waist as he kissed her. Her lips where soft and tender, making Wyatt never want to let go.

Kyra pulled away, however she only moved her head an inch or two away from Wyatt's face.

"What's wrong?" Wyatt asked, confused as to why she had just pulled away.

"As much as I would love to stay here and kiss you, I am really tired and I really need a shower." She explained to him.

"Do you really have to go?" He asked.

"Yes, I really need to take a shower, but when I wake up I will come visit you." She told he, she kissed him on the cheek and turned around to walk to the door. Before she got to the door she turned around looked at Wyatt, bit her lower lip, turned back around and left.

Wyatt stood there just staring. He could not believe how incredible she was. She was everything he had ever wanted in a woman. And she was evil.

He finally believed that he could trust her, which mean he must be falling for her because he never trusted anyone.

MEANWHILE IN THE BATHROOM

Kyra walked into the bathroom and pulled her shirt off. She walked over to the shower and turned it on. He continued taking off the rest of her clothing and got in the shower. As she stud there, the hot water pounding into her skin all she could think about was Wyatt.

There was something about him that just attracted her. She knew she was there to stop him but now she was not so sure she could.

She thought she might really be falling for him, which was definitely a bad thing.

God what was she going to do. She was the only one who could get close enough to stop him, and there where other people relying on her. And she could not bear to let them down but she was falling for Wyatt and there was not a thing she could do to stop it. She had tried.

God what would Chris say if he knew what was going on. Why did everything have to be so confusing and hard. Why cant life just be simple and happy.

Kyra finished her shower, grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself. She got out of the shower, grabbed all her clothing and walked back to her room.

She closed the door and walked to her bed to set her stuff down.

"Hi." Chris said, scaring Kyra enough to make her drop all her stuff. She quickly turned around.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I came to see how you were doing?" Chris told her.

"Well as nice as that is, if you don't get out of here now you may get us both caught." She said in a whisper.

"Look I know but I wanted to make sure every thing was going as planed. Is Wyatt starting to trust you?" Chris asked.

"Yes, now will you leav…" Kyra stopped talking. She thought she had heard something. "Go, I think Wyatt is coming."

"Fine but we still need to talk."

"We will now GO!" she yelled in a whisper.

Chris orbed out just as someone knocked on her door.

"Hey." She said.

"Was there someone just in here?" He asked.

"No, why?"

"I just thought I heard something."

"Just me. Anyway, what's up?"

"I have a new assignment for you…after your nap."

"I guess I will see you then."

Wyatt walked out and Kyra got dressed. When she finished she laid in her bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	7. Spy

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed.

Note: I must give my thanks to lizardmomma, and Blackangle2011 for the reviews. You guys are the bomb!

Wyatt was sitting alone in the attic after Kyra had left when one of his minions knock on the attic door.

"Come in." Wyatt said.

The demon opened the door and walked in.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"There was an attack your majesty." The demon told him.

"What happened?"

"A witch attacked the two guards who where guarding the key." He explained.

"Who is this witch?" He said very angry.

"We think his name is Robert Fisher."

"Did he take any thing?"

"No, he did not have enough time. But we think he may be the one working for your bother."

"Is that it?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes your majesty." The demon said.

"Fine, then get out."

The demon shimmered out and Wyatt went and sat down. He looked at his watch, it had been 40 since Kyra had left for her show. That meant she should have been done by now.

Wyatt got up and walked out of the attic to Kyras door.

He could hear Kyra say, "Go, I think Wyatt is coming."

He was wondering who or what she was talking about.

However, he was not so happy when he heard what he thought was another mans voice.

He heard the voice say, "Fine but we still need to talk."

Wyatt walked a little closer and heard Kyra say "We will now Go."

After that he decided to knock on the door. After which he opened it and walked in.

He asked about the other voice but she lied about it. He then told her he had a new assignment for her after her nap.

After walking out and shutting the door he orbed to the attic.

He just sat there thinking and wondering who she was talking to and if he should confront her about it.

Was she seeing another man or worse was she a spy sent by his brother.

He didn't know but he was going to find out.

He was just staring to trust someone for the first time and the first thing they do is betray him.

"Demetrix." He called.

A demon shimmered in. "Yes your majesty." He said.

"I have a job for you." Wyatt told him.

"What is it?" Asked Demetrix.

"I want you to follow Kyra. And don't ask why just do it."

"Yes your majesty."

"And don't get caught." He warned.

"I never do."

"Now go." He told him.

Wyatt was going to know what Kyra was hiding no matter what.

If she was the spy then he was going to have to kill her.

But could he.

He really had fallen in love with her and he did not know if he would be able to kill the woman he love.


	8. Caught

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

Note: A big thank you goes to lizardmomma, lexi-charmed, and Blackangle2011 for there reviews. 

Kyra's eyes slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She looked grabbed her phone on the side table and pushed the button on the side to show the time.

She had been sleeping for about three hours. She felt a lot better after her nap. She remembered that Wyatt had another job for her so she decided to get up and put on her 'work' cloths.

After dressing again she left her room and walked back up to the attic where she hoped Wyatt was.

When she walked in he was not there, so she sat down on the couch and waited. It was very quiet and Kyra thought she heard a creek in the floor. She turned her head and there was no one there. She shook it off and said it was just the wind.

She sat there for another five minutes before Wyatt finally orbed in.

"I see you're finally awake." He said walking over to the book.

"It seems so. Now what is my new job?" She asked.

"I need you to find a witch named Robert Fisher." He told her.

"Okay then I guess I will see you a little later." She said shimmering out.

She shimmered into her room and grabbed a map and a crystal. She was going to scry for Robert Fisher.

She set the map on her bed and sat down. She grabbed the crystal and started to move her hand in a circle.

Then there was a loud bang and looked up from the map. A book had fallen on the ground from her desk.

She looked around the room but there was no one there.

That was the second time that day she thought she heard something. She just had the feeling she was being watched. She shrugged it off and went back to the scrying.

After about a minute or so the crystal dropped in an ally near 19th street.

Kyra shimmered into the ally and looked around.

"Robert." She yelled out hoping he would respond. "Robert." She yelled out again.

No one answered. She walked down the ally looking for him. She turned a corner and when she looked around she saw someone lying on the ground. She walked over to the body.

She walked up to the body and bent down. She stud up quickly thinking she heard someone behind her. She turned and looked but again there was no one there. She bent back down.

The body was an unconscious man. Kyra shook him trying to wake him up. The guy shook his head and opened his eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked sitting up.

"I'm here to help you." Kyra told him. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Robert. Robert Fisher." He told her.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know I was taking a short cut to get home and the next thing I knew someone came up behind me and hit me in the head. I think they were trying to steal my wallet but I didn't have it. I left it at home and I was on my way to go get it." He explained to her.

"Okay well let's get you home." She told him.

"I knew you were the spy." Demetrix said scaring the crap out of both Kyra and Robert.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she stud up and faced Demetrix.

"I was told to fallow you." He told her.

"By who she asked?" She asked.

"By Wyatt." He said.

Neither Demetrix or Kyra realized that Robert had left.

"Why?"

"I don't know but I knew you were the spy."

"What are you talking about I am not the spy."

"Really, then why were you helping him w…." Demetrix looked to where Robert was lying and he was gone.

Kyra turned and looked back as well.

"Good job. Thanks to you he got away." She told him turning around.

"What? You were going to help him." He said.

"No, I was going to take him back to his place so I could kill him. I didn't want to do it out in public. We are really close to the street you dumb ass."

"But….I thought…."

"Yeah, well who told you, you could think." She said. "I am going to talk to Wyatt." She shimmered out in to the attic. Wyatt was not there so she shouted his name. "WYATT." She yelled. "WYATT!" She shouted again.

Wyatt finally orbed in. "What?" he asked.

"We need to talk!" She said in a very angry tone.


	9. Trust

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed

Note: Sorry it took so long to update but I had a bit of writer's block, but now it is fixed. I want to say thank you to Blackangle2011 for reviewing the last chapter. This chapter is more for information then entertainment but the next chapter should be very interesting.

"Why the hell are you having someone fallow me?" she yelled.

Wyatt calmly walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Because I thought you were hiding something from me and I wanted to know what it was." He explained calmly.

"Why? Why would you think I was hiding something from you?" she asked still very angry.

"After your shower today I walked to your room and heard a mans voice and I heard you telling him to leave because you thought I was coming." He said.

"So, what you were standing at my door listening to my conversation?" She asked getting more upset.

"Yeah, you could say that." He said.

"Well maybe you should just ask me instead of going behind my back and spying on me. That guy that you heard in my room was my ex boyfriend. He wanted to talk to me about getting back together. I told him no, and I told him to leave because I thought you might get mad that he was there. I was not hiding anything from you. All you had to do was ask." She told him.

"Well……I…I didn't know that." Was all he could say.

"You completely broke my trust. I never thought that you of all people would have someone fallow me."

Wyatt didn't say anything he just looked at her. He know what he had done was wrong.

The two sat in silence for almost five minutes before Kyra spoke up.

"I wont…No I refuse to be with someone who does not trust me, and I refuse to be with someone one who I cant trust." Kyra started to walk to the door.

Moments before she grabbed the handle Wyatt told her to stop. She turned around to look at him.

"Did you kill Robert Fisher?" He asked.

"Wrong answer." Kyra said turning around and opening the door. She stopped and said "No, thanks to your friend he got away." She then walked out of the door. Her eyes were filled with tears.

Wyatt watched her walk away and he did nothing. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know weather he was capable of really trusting anyone. Ever. He wanted to, but something just kept stopping him.

As he sat there thinking about the conversation him and Kyra had just had Demetrix shimmered in?

"The point of following he was not to get caught." Wyatt said.

"I am sorry your majesty but I thought she was the spy and that is when I showed myself." He said in his defense.

"Why would you think that?" Wyatt asked.

"Well because she found the Fisher guy but she didn't kill him right away."

"What do you mean?"

"She found him lying on the ground passed out and when he woke up she asked him what had happened."

"Then what happened?"

"He told her he was mugged but that he did not have his wallet and was on his way home to go get it."

"Then?"

"She started to help him up and she said she would help him home. That was when I revealed myself and I said I that I knew she was a spy."

"How did she react?"

"She was surprised then she asked why I was there and I told her that you told me to fallow her. She got really mad and she asked why? I told her I didn't know. Then we both looked to where the Fisher guy had been lying and he was gone. She yelled at me and told me it was my fault he had gotten away. Then I told her why did it matter she was going to help him. That's when she told me she was just taking him home so she could kill him out of the public. That's when she left." He finished.

Wyatt just sat there thinking for a long time before he spoke again.

"I want you to go find Fisher and I want you to bring him back to me. And I want him alive."

"Yes your majesty." Demetrix shimmer out and Wyatt was alone in the attic.

He sat there wondering why she had not just killed him. Why she had asked what had happened. Real killers kill they don't ask questions.


	10. To Die or Not To Die

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

Note: Sorry I had for this chapter a few weeks ago but I forgot what it was, otherwise I would have updated long ago. Let me give thanks to fairyofmusic and lizardmomma for the reviews. You guys rock

Kyra slammed her bedroom door as she walked in her room. She was so pissed off with Wyatt and she just needed to get her anger out.

She started walking back and forth in front of her bed.

God he is such and ass. How could he have someone fallow me. I thought…I thought he could trust me.

I guess I was wrong.

This is not why I am here. I am here to bring him down.

Not to fall in love with.

What the fuck was I thinking…it could never have worked.

He's evil.

She kept telling herself that he was evil and that she didn't love him but she knew she really did.

The anger had finally passed but was quickly replaced with sadness.

Kyra's eyes began to fill with tears.

No matter how much she denied it she knew she had fallen for him.

She really didn't know why or what it was about him.

He was part of the reason her life was so hard, yet here she was in love with him.

It was weird because every time they were alone together he was different. He was more innocent and less bad ass. He let his guard down.

He was like two completely different people when they were together. He didn't really seem evil. Not around her.

Why did love have to be so damn complicated?

BACK IN THE ATTIC

Wyatt was still sitting alone in the attic on the couch.

All he could think about was the fight he had earlier with Kyra.

He didn't understand why he felt like shit.

Was he wrong for not trusting her?

He didn't know but he was planning to find out.

It had been almost and hours since Demetrix was ordered to bring Robert Fisher back alive.

Wyatt was starting to get annoyed having to wait.

He needed to know if he could trust Kyra and Fisher was the key to find out.

He thought he might love her but if he couldn't trust her then…

At that moment Demetrix shimmered in. He was holding the T-shirt of a man who was passed out.

"I have found him your majesty." Demetrix said. "What would you like me to do with him?"

"I want you to tie him up over there. Then I want you to go get Kyra."

Demetrix did as he was told and tied Fisher up. He then walked out of the attic and to Kyra's door.

He continued by knocking on it twice.

"Yeah." She said in a husky voice.

"Wyatt wants to see you in the attic." Demetrix told her.

"I will be there in a second."

Demetrix made his way back to the attic

KYRA'S ROOM

She quickly wiped her eyes. She didn't want him to know she had been crying. She left her room and started to walk to the attic. On her way there she wondered what it was she wanted.

When she walked in she saw Fished tied up. A look of shock spread across her face.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked.

"You said you wanted me to trust you." Wyatt said.

"Yeah?" She said not really sure what he was getting at.

"Then kill him now…in front of me." Wyatt said.

"What?"

"If you want my trust then you have to kill him."

"You want me to kill him so you will trust me."

"It's not that hard. You were already planing on doing it, weren't you?"

Kyra didn't know what to do. There was no way she could kill an innocent but if she didn't then her cover would be blown.

What the hell was she going to do?


	11. Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed...which kinda sucks...

Note: Sorry I know it took me forever to update but here you go. I want to say thank you to Blackangle2011, lizardmomma, and EmSyd for the reviews!!

Wyatt watch Kyra as she looked from him to the man tied up in front of her.

Wyatt could see a slight hesitation in her eyes. He wanted to trust her but things weren't looking to good.

Kyra knew there was no way she could kill an inecent. So now she had to figure out how she was going to get Fisher and herself out.

"Okay." Kyra said quietly.

"What?" Wyatt asked.

"I said okay, if that is the only way you will trust me, then I will do it." Kyra explained walking towards the passed out man.

"Glad to hear it." Wyatt said with a smirk.

Kyra walked closer to Fisher then stopped about a foot away. "But..." She started.

"But what?" Wyatt asked.

"But if I do this...me and you are over...if killing someone is the only way you will trust me...well then I don't want to be with you. If you cant trust me then you can never love me." Kyra looked deep into Wyatt's eyes as she spoke her voice was hard and deep.

Kyra stood there waiting for Wyatt's answer. She hoped that he would tell her not to kill him, because that would mean he loved her.

Wyatt was fighting himself. He did know if he loved her but if he did and he make her kill him, he would lose her. But if he didn't make her kill him then he didn't know if he could ever trust her.

Wyatt struggled with himself. After a minute or two of debating with himself Wyatt finally made his choice.

"Kill him." He said, his voice almost cold.

A fireball suddenly appeared in Kyra's hand. Her eyes filled with tears and she looked over to Wyatt.

She hoped that he loved her but she guessed she was wrong.

At the sight of Kyra's face Wyatt's cold look melted away. At that moment he realized he had done what he didn't want to do...he made the wrong choice.

"I really wish you wouldn't have said that." Kyra said chocking back her tears. "I'm really sorry."

Wyatt was confused, he didn't know why Kyra was saying she was sorry.

"What are you talking about?" Wyatt asked.

"I really did love you."

Kyra quickly moved her hand and through the fireball at Wyatt.

He was so surprised that he almost didn't duck.

Kyra grabbed Fisher, she looked at Wyatt one more time before she shimmered out.

All Wyatt could do was stair at the spot where Kyra had just been standing.

He never expected her to do that.

He didn't know how to feel about it.

He was mad that she betrayed him but at the same time he loved her and just wanted her back.

BACK TO KYRA...

Kyra was standing in a dark room with Fisher on the floor by her feet, he was still knocked out.

Kyra bent down on her knees and tapped the side of Fishers face.

His eyes suddenly fluttered open. When he looked up and saw Kyra he quickly got up and started backing away.

"Calm down, I'm not here to hurt you." Kyra told him walking a little closer.

Fisher took a few steps back. "Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"My name is Kyra, I am working with Chris Halliwell...I was under cover." She tried to explain.

"So you are...on our side?" He half asked.

"Yeah, you kinda blew my cover just now though...but don't worry it is not your fault."

"Sorry...So..."

"Yeah, sorry. Chris! Chris!" Kyra yelled.

Chris orbed into to the dark room brightening it for just a moment.

"Hey what's up?" He asked.

"My cover was blown."


	12. How strong is Love?

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. 

Note: I'm soooooooooooooo sorry it took me sooooooo long to update. I'm sure you all hate me but what can I say, school takes up a lot of time. Well this is the last chapter. I really really really hope you enjoy it!

SAME DAY KYRA'S POV

"How was your cover blown?" Chris asked me.

"Wyatt tried to test me. He wanted me to kill him," She pointed to Fisher. "In front of him. So I threw a fire ball at Wyatt, grabbed Fisher and got out of there."

"Well there goes the plan." Chris said. 

"Maybe not." I said.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked. 

"We attack now!...He'll never expect it. Not so soon." I told him. 

"You really think it will work." Chris asked. 

"It's our only chance." I said. 

"If you think it will work then we should do it. I'll go let everyone know. In an hour we'll attack." Chris said orbing out. 

AN HOUR LATER

"Is everyone ready?" Chris asked looking around the room filled with his army of witches. 

"Yeah!" Screamed the witches. 

"Remember there are demons all around the house so don't forget where you need to orb to. No one is going to take on Wyatt!...He's to strong so leave it up to me and Kyra."

Kyra took a deep breath. She was ready, well as much as she could be. 

"Attack!" Chris shouted.

BACK AT THE MANOR 

Wyatt was pacing around the room. All he could think about was Kyra. No matter how hard he tried to deny it he really was in love with her, even if she did betray him.

But what would he do now. She was a spy and it was her job to bring him down. So did she really love him or was that all some trick. 

Did she love him?

There was sudden crashing noise the shook Wyatt from his thoughts. 

That's when he heard them orb in behind him. 

"Little brother, its been so long." Wyatt said in a chipper voice still not turing around to look at his intruders. 

"Wyatt." Chris said in a hard emotionless tone.

Wyatt slowly turned around. He eyes shifted to Kyra. "Come to kill me, have you?" He asked moving his eyes to his brother. 

"It seems like I have no choice." Chris told his brother. 

"So you'd really kill your own brother?" 

"If it's the only way to stop you." 

A smirk came across Wyatt's face. "And you Kyra? Are you really going to kill the man you love?" He asked her.

A look of shock feel over Chris's face as she turned and looked a Kyra and then back to his brother. 

"Like Chris said it really the only way to stop you." Kyra said looking at the ground. 

"Lets get started then!" Wyatt said quickly. Kyra was surprised when she realized she was flying threw the air and slammed into the attic wall. 

Wyatt thew a fire ball at his brother but he blocked it and threw it back at his brother. Kyra tried to get up throwing a fireball of her own. Wyatt blocked both with ease. Wyatt orbed so he was standing in front of his brother, he grabbed him by the neck and started to chock him. "Sorry little brother, I really don't want to kill you."

Wyatt had not noticed that Kyra had gotten up and was now standing behind him. Tears rolled down her face as a fireball formed in her hand. She picked it ready to throw it.

Wyatt turned his head just in time to see Kyra getting ready to throw a fireball at him when Demetrix shimmered in. A look of shock filled Wyatt's face he shouted "NO!" but it was to late. Demetrix had already thrown his fireball at Kyra. Wyatt watch as her body fell to the ground, her expression was blank. 

Wyatt dropped his brother without a second thought. He was so angry that he threw a fireball at Demetrix killing him and ran to Kyra's side. He fell to his knees and he pulled her to his chest. 

No, he thought. She can't die! I love her. When he looked at her all he could think about was his mom. I cant let her die too! He laid her back down and put his hands over her in an attempt to heal her but nothing happened. Thats when he remembered his dads said that only good white-lighters could heal and he was evil. 

"NO! NO! NO!" he shouted. "Please god I can't lose her too!" 

Kyra gasped trying to breath but it was hard. She looked up and saw Wyatt looking down at her. She was surprised to see tears in his eyes. She knew then that she was dying. She could feel herself slipping away. 

"Kyra?" Wyatt said.

She made her best attempt at a smile. "Guess I'm not gonna make."

"Don't say that. Please don't say that. I love you and I'm soooo sorry! I love you more then I wanted to admit!" He told her. 

"I..." She took as deep a breath as she could. "I love you too!" She tried to keep her eyes open but they slowly feel shut. She could still feel herself slipping away. 

Wyatt watched as her eyes closed. She was going to die and it was all because of him!

"Please help. I would rather die then see her die!" He yelled. 

Suddenly his hands began to glow with light. With in minutes Kyra sat straight up and looked over at Wyatt.

"What happened?" she asked in shock looking at him.

But he didn't say anything, he just grabbed her, holding her as tight as her could. "I love you and I'll never let you go again. Never!...You're all I ever wanted."


End file.
